


Mad Scientist

by roseforthethorns



Series: Retirement Bliss? [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Minor explosion, Retirement, Still Fluff, These Idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseforthethorns/pseuds/roseforthethorns
Summary: Q likes to tinker...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timetospy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetospy/gifts).



In the yard behind the cottage is Q’s shed. It's where he keeps all his inventions and technology, where he goes to tinker when he doesn't want to read or walk or when he just needs some time alone. James’s place is their garage where he works on his Aston and their motorbikes as well.

Q’s shed is packed with cluttered shelves and tools, a soldering station, a fully stocked work bench and state of the art equipment. He often loses himself among his inventions for hours, forcing James to come find him and extract him from his latest obsession. Sometimes his inventions work; they still use his upgraded roomba both to dust and to play with Turing.

Sometimes… things explode.

The fire alarm pulls James from the garden, and he bolts for the shed. Smoke is pouring out of the windows, and for a single moment, his insides turn to ice at the thought of what he might find, but as he wrenches the door open, Q comes stumbling out of the shed. He's covered in smoke and soot from the explosion, and as James pulls out his handkerchief and wipes his lover’s face clean, he notices a distinct lack of eyebrows.

“How bad is it?” Q says as he coughs the smoke from his lungs.

James helps him sit down before heading into the shed to vent the smoke and check for fire. Nothing seems to be burning, but something definitely exploded. “Good news,” he says as he walks back outside, “is that your workbench is not on fire.”

“Okay… what's the bad news?”

Bond helps Q up and leads him into the house and to the bathroom. “This is the bad news.”

Q stares at his reflection, wide eyed, disbelieving. “My eyebrows…”

“What the hell did you blow up this time?”

The younger man looks a little chagrined about this. “Okay. Don't be upset… it was the electric kettle.”

James stares at him. “You blew up the kettle?! Why?”

“It… well it sounds stupid now. It wasn't heating water fast enough. Five minutes is too long to wait for my morning cuppa.”

“You blew up the kettle because it was obeying the laws of science?”

“When you put it that way…”

James sighs and shakes his head. “We need to get you washed up and then go buy a new kettle.”

“You're not mad?”

“Exasperated, yes. Concerned, yes. Mad… more worried than mad. You scared the shit out of me, Simon.”

Q hugs James tightly. “I'm sorry. I really thought I had it right. I didn't expect if I turned the kettle on it would explode.” He pulls his singed jumper off and strips completely so he can shower. “You joining me?”

James rolls his eyes and turns on the water. “Of course I am.”

“Admit it. You love me.”

“You know I do, Simon.”

***

"None of the shops have kettles in stock."

" _No_."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and comments welcome!


End file.
